1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmitting and receiving system and method, and to a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a transmitting and receiving system including a first transmitting and receiving apparatus and a second transmitting and receiving apparatus. The first transmitting and receiving apparatus includes a generating unit and a transmitting unit. The generating unit generates a packet for transmission by attaching packet identification information to transmission data to which an error detection code is attached, and uses, as the packet identification information, a code that is capable of detecting a 1-bit error caused by transmission in transmission of the packet for transmission. The transmitting unit converts the number of bits of the packet for transmission and transmits the converted packet for transmission. The second transmitting and receiving apparatus includes a receiving unit and a correcting unit. The receiving unit subjects the packet for transmission, which has been transmitted by the transmitting unit of the first transmitting and receiving apparatus, to inverse conversion of the number of bits. The correcting unit detects a 1-bit error in the packet identification information of the packet for transmission, which has been subjected to inverse conversion of the number of bits by the receiving unit, and corrects the error.